Pacific
by Neuron-x
Summary: In which Grimmjow is still discovering some of the pleasures the human world has to offer and Ichigo feels privileged to be there as he does. Fluff I guess?
1. Chapter 1

**It snowed the other day and I got this little idea for a short story.**

 **I haven't wrote anything in a seriously long time so I can only apologize for any mistake. I feel like parts of this don't flow very well but I think it's something that I'm simply going to have to work on with practice. I hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Time and time again had Grimmjow been confronted with oddities in the past few months, the human world was a complex and bizarre place for a being that had grown and lived in a realm of perpetual darkness. Hueco Mundo was a dead wasteland, habitually silent until broken by the screams of agonized hollows. Life was relatively simple and straightforward. Fight, feed, consume, and grow stronger. Repeat for eternity or until a creature of greater strength takes you down. The desert, in its unchanging vastness, had been the only home Grimmjow had known for uncountable years.

Life in the human world had come as a shock to the senses. All of them. Everything moved, everything made noise. On the days when Grimmjow had ventured into the city he was sure his head would explode from the sensory overload. People, vehicles, flashing lights, automatic doors, sirens, the different smells of food in the air; it was enough to give him a headache. Even in the quieter suburbs there was life to be seen everywhere. Grimmjow couldn't quite decide if he was disgusted or fascinated by this world.

Day to day he usually managed to bluff his way through his ignorance but he was undoubtedly a curious person and sometimes the unfamiliar aspects of the human world threw him for a loop. The first time he saw an airplane pass overhead as it ascended towards the clouds had him wide eyed, a stunned, _"what the fuck?"_ tumbling from his lips. Even something simple as seeing Kurosaki's younger sister maneuvering a loud, plastic device around the living area had made him do a double take.

" _It's a vacuum cleaner," Kurosaki had informed him in a bored tone pushing him aside. "It's for cleaning dirt off the carpets."_

" _Right," was all had responded with, frowning at the unnecessarily loud device before following the other male into the kitchen._

He could ask a thousand questions about the things he saw around him but that would give Kurosaki the pleasure of mocking him. _Are you starting to like this world, Grimmjow?_ He could picture the smug smirk tugging on his rivals lips, just as he could picture himself punching said smirk off his face.

One of the most interesting changes he was becoming accustomed to was the weather. In Hueco Mundo it was dark and still whereas here the weather could change from one moment to the next. When he first arrived in this world and was stuffed into this flesh prison called a gigai, he was told it was the beginning of summer, and the weeks that followed had been some of the most unpleasant in his life. Grimmjow liked the heat from the sun, he really did, but the humidity had been awful. A simple walk down the street had sweat gathering in places he didn't want to think about. Even when the clouds congregated and it rained heavy for days on end, Grimmjow would find himself perched under the air conditioning unit. The rain itself was another thing. He hated being out in it - wet clothes clinging to his frame was just plan uncomfortable - but otherwise he enjoyed the sound when he was warm inside.

Lately it had been cold out. The type if cold where Yuzu insisted that everyone in the household was to wear gloves and scarfs when going outside to prevent illness. It was dark more than it was light, Grimmjow had noted. Sunset came in the late afternoon and many times it was still dark when Kurosaki rose in the morning to go to school. When he exhaled he could see his breath mist up in front of his eyes and the wind was icy cold on his cheeks. It was all so foreign to him, not knowing what to expect one day to another. The humans could apparently predict the weather patterns – how he had absolutely no idea – but even then this world could always dish out a few surprises.

* * *

He'd woken up in the early hours of the morning, the pressure in his bladder uncomfortable enough to pull him from the deep sleep he was in. With a groan he rocked himself onto his feet, one hand running through his wild hair as he squinted in the dark. A little light from the streetlights outside made its way through the curtains and Grimmjow was able to see the outline of Kurosaki sleeping soundly in his bed. The thought of smothering him with a pillow flashed briefly through his mind before he dismissed it with a shrug. Instead he stepped over his own futon on the floor and paced quietly out of the room towards the bathroom. They'd been sharing the small space of Kurosaki's room for around 8 months now and had grown more comfortable than ever being within each other's presence, but the thought of killing him still entered Grimmjow's mind on occasion. Not that he'd stoop low enough to kill someone in their sleep. But giving him a scare would be quite funny, Grimmjow mused, watching him flail in panic as he believed his life was about to be snuffed out.

He smirked to himself as he entered the bathroom, nudging the door shut behind him but not bothering with light switch; it would only irritate his eyes as this hour. Going about his business, Grimmjow's eyes were drawn to movement on the other side of the window. The glass was frosted making it difficult to see but an almost ethereal light was shimmering outside and the motion of something continuously fluttering past the window.

Even with his keen eyesight it was impossible the clearly see what was happening and that only drove his inquisitiveness higher. He tucked himself back into his sweatpants and flushed the toilet, stubborn curiosity winning out.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki valued his sleeping time. Between studying his way through the tough Japanese education system, his duties as a substitute Shinigami _and now_ living with and guiding a restless, short-tempered ex-Espada; sleep had become a precious act which he despised being interrupted. End of term exams would be starting within a month so the pressure to study was always at the forefront of his brain. Even when he was called upon to vanquish a hollow in the area, Ichigo found himself thinking of his homework and subtracting the time it'd taken him to win from the amount of sleep he would be getting that night. His Shinigami duties could not be ignored though, however any other distractions were most unwelcome and the sources of those distractions were usually met by his stress induced ill temper.

Tonight ended up being different though.

He couldn't remember what dream he was having, but he remembered hearing noises from outside his dream and a weight on his legs. He muttered and tried to roll over, stuck somewhere in between his dream and semi-consciousness, but the weight on his legs made it impossible to roll onto his front as his body wanted. He tried to squirm but the pressure did not lift, kicking didn't work either and small amount of panic from being trapped rumbled his consciousness. Flailing a little, Ichigo frowned and groaned before finally peeling his eyes open. It took a few seconds for his mind to catch up, the darkness in his room doing nothing relieve his confusion, but after pushing himself up onto his elbows he could just about make out the form of a _person_ kneeling over his legs.

"…What the… _Grimmjow?_ The hell are you doing?" Ichigo hissed, squirming as he tried to wriggle his legs out from under the other man's weight. "Will you _move?_ "

"Kurosaki, what the fucks going on?"

Ichigo stopped struggling at that serious tone of the question and frowned instead. When he squinted he realised that only Grimmjow's legs were visible, his upper body hidden behind the curtain that covered the window to the right of Ichigo's bed. Grimmjow's knees rested on the mattress and his shins were what were currently trapping Ichigo's own somewhat painfully. Grimmjow was no featherweight after all.

He pushed himself upright and prised his legs free. "What are you going on about now?" he sighed irritably as he yanked the curtain back to join Grimmjow at the window. "What do you…?" He trailed off seeing what had undoubtedly captured Grimmjow's interest.

Fat, heavy snowflakes fell quickly from the sky, landing on the already snow covered ground. The road, the cars, the bushes and trees had accumulated a heavy cover of untouched snow, at least several inches deep, giving the depiction of a perfect winter wonderland. The scene took Ichigo by surprise, while the weather forecast had said there was a possibility of snowfall for the area; it was unlikely for it to be heavy. Tokyo and the nearby cities didn't see heavy snow often and when it did it was usually only for a short period of time and melted soon after leaving icy paths and sludge on the side of the roads. He hadn't seen snow like this for many years.

What came as a greater surprise was the realisation that this was the first time Grimmjow had seen snow in his entire life. And the expression of confusion and endless curiosity on the ex-Espadas face suggested he didn't even know what snow was.

And how could he, Ichigo realised suddenly. He spent his afterlife in a lifeless, unchanging, desert with his memories of his human life long forgotten. The existence of snow was just another thing to add to the list of things he did not know. That very thought made him feel somewhat sad, recognising that the man in front of him had so little life experience. He could have lived 10 of Ichigo's lifetimes, likely more, but the expression Grimmjow wore was a reflection of the one Ichigo's 6 year old self had worn when his family went north one year during the winter. Utter child-like fascination, captivated by the scene in front of him. And Ichigo could only watch, his irritation at having being woken at _stupid o'clock_ died instantly, as Grimmjow pressed his forehead to the glass, leaning forward the try and look further up the road to see if the snow extended beyond what he could see. His fingertips rested lower on the window and light reflected off the stark white snow seem to make his blue eyes glisten with excitement.

Ichigo had witnessed many of Grimmjow's 'firsts' since he began living in this world. The majority had been somewhat amusing - like seeing him trying to grasp chopsticks properly (and breaking them) or eating wasabi - and Ichigo had found himself biting his inner cheeks to resist laughing or firing out a teasing comment. Then there were his first time to the beach and seeing the ocean. His first earthquake which brought about the same wide eyed look he was wearing now, except then there had been an edge of panic in his features. The best comparison he could make to this moment was the first time Grimmjow saw fireworks at the summer festival down by Karasu River. He remembered how he had jumped when the first one went off, his head snapping in the direction of the sound so quickly Ichigo was surprised he didn't get whiplash, and his body tensed as if ready for battle. Ichigo could have laughed back then as well, had it not been for the fact that Grimmjow spent the rest of the display with his head tipped back and mouth slightly open in awe; the vibrant multitude of colours bursting in the sky and illuminating the same enthralled expression.

He never would have imagined the wild, blood-thirsty hollow he had fought during the Winter War could wear such a face. Enchanted. Almost like a child at Disneyland.

It made his chest ache because Grimmjow wasn't a child. He was a battle hardened man who had seen little of the wonders the world had to offer. He wondered what Grimmjow thought, what he felt when he saw the snow, when he saw the fireworks and the ocean. He would always go so quiet, unlike his typical loud and boisterous nature, and Ichigo felt like he was prying in on a very private moment. Like this Grimmjow wasn't meant to be seen by anyone.

He felt privileged really, to be the one to see the growth Grimmjow had made.

Grimmjow finally turned to him after several minutes of silence, his eyebrows were pinched together in his usual scowl but lacking the displeasure and cynicism that often came with it. "What is it? What's going on?" He asked seriously, the complete lack of knowledge hitting Ichigo in his already tight chest.

He swallowed harshly, trying to find his lost voice. "It's snow," he managed eventually in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. Grimmjow's expression didn't change and Ichigo tried to explain further. "Like rain… but frozen."

Grimmjow blinked at him. "Like ice?"

Ichigo rubbed at the side of his head, wishing his sleep depraved brain would catch up with the conversation. "Something like that. If it's cold enough it snows and if it's heavy then it builds up on the ground like this," he gestured to the road outside. "It usually melts quite soon though."

Grimmjow nodded once and turned his attention back to the window. Ichigo noticed his fingers twitch before gliding across the glass towards the catch and slowly sliding the window open. An icy cold breeze instantly swept into the room, the curtains fluttering behind their heads. Ichigo felt a shiver run through his body and goose bumps beginning to rise on his forearms. A little voice in his head moaned about the cold infiltrating his room but he stamped it out as he watched, fascinated, as Grimmjow pushed his hand hesitatingly out into the night air.

Several fat snowflakes landed on his palm and fingers and he withdrew his arm slightly so he could get a closer look at them.

"S'cold," Grimmjow murmured as the flakes began to melt from the warmth of his hand.

"Mhhmm," was all Ichigo offered in reply. A small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips, secretly enjoying the peacefulness and serenity of the scene before him. He rested his elbow on the windowsill, his palm cradling his cheek, as he watched Grimmjow inspect the snow. When all that remained was droplets of water, Grimmjow pushed his fingertips into the snow that had built up on the outside window ledge before seizing a small handful and pressing it together in his fist. When he uncurled his palm there were indentations from his fingers. He rubbed his thumbs over the ridges before tilting his hand and letting it drop, leaning forwards so he could watch it fall. Ichigo heard the rustle from the impact on the bushes below but didn't move from his position.

For the next 10 minutes they continued this routine. Grimmjow scrapped up the snow from ledge and shaped it within his palm or crumbled it between his fingertips until there was no more snow left within arm's reach. Ichigo watched him for every second, the same little smile lingering until a particularly cold breeze swept inside and forced a shiver which he felt deep in his bones. Like breaking free from a spell, he glanced quickly over to his alarm clock – 4:34am – just as a large yawn forced his jaw to crack.

"C'mon let's go back to sleep," he said and Grimmjow frowned looking as though he was ready to climb out of the window and explore. "It'll still be here in a few hours. We can go out later."

He didn't look particularly happy but nonetheless Grimmjow slowly slid the window shut. He lingered for a few more moments, his eyes turning upwards towards the sky as the snowflakes fell heavily. Ichigo almost felt cruel for separating him from the sight but when a yawn escaped from Grimmjow he gave him a harsh nudge in the ribs.

"Get off my bed already, some of us have to go to school."

He was rewarded with a solid punch in the arm in return and some grumblings that were probably not very kind. But Grimmjow did get off his bed and return to his futon on the floor. Ichigo flopped back onto his pillows, ready to accept a couple more hours of sleep. In the dark, he could see Grimmjow's eyes open and directed towards the window hidden by the curtain, eagerly waiting for morning.

* * *

 **Part 2 will be up soon...ish  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo woke to the sound of his alarm shrieking a couple of hours later. With a distressed groan he slammed his hand down on it, rubbing at his eyes with his other hand, and pushed himself into a seated position. Frowning into his palm he realises belatedly that Grimmjow had not uttered any curses at the sound of the alarm like he did every other morning. No, looking up, Ichigo notices that he is alone in his room; Grimmjow's sheets and futon a mess on the floor as usual.

Gingerly he pulls back the curtain and squints out into the darkness outside, the sun having not yet risen. The thick blanket of snow still covered his street, only now the sidewalk had several pairs of footprints stamped into them from the early risers. Nobody had attempted to drive yet though it seemed.

Ichigo stood and stretched with a yawn and satisfying crack from his back. He wandered out of his room and down the stairs towards the noise of his younger sisters who always managed to wake before him. He smelt food in the air and rubbed a hand on his rumbling belly.

"Is that you Ichi-nii?" He heard Yuzu call out before her excited face popped around the door leading to the kitchen. She smiled brightly. "School's cancelled!"

"Huh?" He grunted eloquently, running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"It was just on the news!" Yuzu exclaimed happily, "the snow is really deep all over town so all the schools are shut!" She skipped merrily back into the kitchen with Ichigo at her heels. Karin was seated at the table, still in her pyjamas, watching the weather report on the small TV kept on the counter. "It's been years since we had a snow day!"

"Guess that means soccer practise is cancelled too…" Karin grumbled unhappily dropping her cheek into her palm and staring at the TV with a frown.

"Cheer up Karin, it's only for one week!" Yuzu said optimistically from the stove. "Do you want eggs Ichi-nii?"

"Err, yeah," Ichigo said, pulling back a chair opposite Karin and looking around. "Have either of you seen Grimmjow?"

Karin snorted.

"He's probably in the living room. He's been going backwards and forwards looking out of all the windows at the snow. He's like a dog; you should take him for a walk."

"Don't let him hear you calling him a dog," Ichigo mumbled. Karin just shrugged at him, her eyes returning to the TV. Yuzu placed a plate of buttered toast in the centre of the table; Ichigo accepted a piece and took a large bite. "Where's dad?" He asked around his food.

"Who cares?"

"Don't say that, Karin!" Yuzu protested, "Dad is setting up the clinic. He's says he expects lots of falls today because of the snow."

At that moment Grimmjow wandered into the kitchen area. Ichigo noticed how he seemed mostly interested in the window but after a quick scan of the room his eyes landed on the plate of toast. Throwing himself down next to Ichigo, Grimmjow quickly devoured one piece of toast and immediately grabbed another.

"Good morning, Grimmjow! Would you like eggs?" Yuzu asked brightly.

"Yeah."

" _Please._ " Ichigo corrected.

"You didn't say please," Karin said monotonous not once looking away from the TV. Grimmjow snickered while Ichigo tried not to flush.

"Shut up."

Once Yuzu filled everyone's plates, the four of them ate peacefully, Ichigo and Grimmjow silently competing to see you could get the last slice of toast which Grimmjow won. Ichigo scowled at him as Yuzu collected their plates; he was met with a Grimmjow's typical shit-eating smirk. It made him want to punch him. An urge he got regularly really.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" Ichigo asked. The sun had slowly risen during breakfast and filled the kitchen with an orange glow. It was the first time in months since Ichigo recalled Grimmjow being awake for sunrise. When Grimmjow first arrived in the Kurosaki household - last June – he had been fascinated by the sunrise and sunset. Every morning he was awake despite the sunrise being as early as 4:30am. Sharing a room with him had been a nightmare. Constantly jostled awake as Grimmjow would climb over his bed, regularly making a point of stepping on him – which he claimed was accidental but Ichigo didn't believe him for a second – so he could climb out of the window and onto the roof. The first time it happened Ichigo had yelled at him, climbing half way out of the window and demanding he came back inside _right this instant_ while tugging at the leg of Grimmjow's sweatpants as Grimmjow tried to kick him.

There had been complaints from the neighbours.

Gradually though, Grimmjow became less interested in the sunrise and more interested in sleeping in. Not that Ichigo blamed him of course, and he was able to get petty revenge by "accidentally" kicking Grimmjow when he stepped over his futon in the mornings.

"Couldn't sleep," Grimmjow shrugged indifferently, his eyes flickering over to the kitchen window that oversaw their backyard. Ichigo could have snorted. _More like he wants to play in the snow._ But of course Grimmjow wouldn't say that; he couldn't _actually_ admit that he was interested in something the human world had to offer despite it being glaringly obvious.

Ichigo allowed the silence to drag on for a few moments longer before he casually said, "We can go out for a bit if you want?"

Grimmjow turned towards him quickly, the eager look on his face poorly hidden and breaking his nonchalant stance. Grimmjow could be so shit at trying to conceal his feelings, Ichigo mused biting the inside of his cheek. _Don't laugh at him, he hates that. He'll only try to hit you._

"Yeah let's do that," Grimmjow said standing from his seat. Ichigo seized his wrist before he could get any further.

"Hat, gloves, scarf," he said with a pointed look. "Yuzu will have my head otherwise."

* * *

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Ichiho smirked, turning around to see Grimmjow standing hesitantly at the front door staring at the footprints Ichigo had left in the snow.

"As if," Grimmjow grumbled, tugging at the black scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. "Who'd be scared of a bit'a fuckin' snow?"

"You didn't even know what snow was until today," Ichigo shot back. "Hurry up and close the damn door. You're letting the cold inside."

Grimmjow hissed something (probably rude) at him but closed the door anyway and took his first slow steps through snow. The heavy snowfall had ceased sometime in the past couple of hours, only small hardly noticeable snowflakes fell now, but the ground had seen several inches of cover, enough for Grimmjow's boot to almost fully disappear. His head was tilted down, watching his own feet kick up snow as he moved. Strands of his blue hair that were not covered by the black beanie hat on his head fell down to cover his eyes which he tried to blow away unsuccessfully. He seemed to be listening to the _crunch_ of snow underfoot. Ichigo's lips twitched again and he hid his smile by turning around and unlocking the front gate and leading them out onto the small parking area used for the clinic. The snow here was completely untouched and Ichigo marvelled at how _nice_ it looked. There was just something inherently pleasant about snow. Sure it could be a pain in the ass if you needed to go somewhere, slippery underfoot and causing disruption to traffic and transport; but as they were now he found it wholly satisfying and peaceful. He almost didn't want to disturb it but he was hit by a strong childlike desire to run rampant through the untouched area.

He wandered to the middle of the three parking spaces before flopping onto his back and spreading the snow beneath his arms and legs.

"What the fuck _are_ you doing?"

Ichigo sat up sharply. He's momentarily forgotten that Grimmjow was with him and felt a little heat rise in his cheeks at having been caught doing something so childish. He rocked forward carefully; trying to avoid ruining the imprint he'd made in the snow and turned on his knees.

"Snow angel," he explained, gesturing at the patch where has just lay and trying to stifle the little embarrassment he felt. Grimmjow just stared at him with a frown waiting for a better explanation. "You use your arms to spread the snow and when you get up it looks like a winged angel was there. See?" He gestured at the imprint again which took the attention of Grimmjow's scowling face. He looked unimpressed but came around to stand at Ichigo's side to look at it from a different angle. He tilted his head to the side.

"That doesn't look like an angel," he scoffed after a moment. "It doesn't look like _anything_."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "it's a game for kids. Try to use your imagination, Grimmjow."

"Explains why you like it," Grimmjow drawled, stuffing his gloved hands in his pockets and stepping away in a bored fashion. "I forget sometimes that you're still a baby."

"And you're a grouchy old man," Ichigo mumbled, unsure whether he wanted Grimmjow to hear that comment or not.

He glanced up from his place at the base of his snow angel to see Grimmjow had turned away and was heading down to the path in front of the unploughed road when he got another childish idea. Silently as he could, he scrapped up handful of snow and moulded it into a smooth sphere in his palms before rising to his feet and taking aim.

"Hey, Grimmjow."

As soon as the other man turned Ichigo threw the snowball at him. Completely unprepared for the assault, Grimmjow could only flinch in shock as it burst just below his chin, his scarf cushioning most of it but still getting a spray of snow on the lower parts of his face.

Ichigo burst out laughing at the look of pure surprise on Grimmjow's face as his mind tried to catch up with what the hell just happened and why his face was now so damn cold. It only took a moment before his eyebrows pinched together and his expression morphed into a murderous one; one that Ichigo knew all too well and it most likely meant there was a punch in the teeth coming his way if he didn't quickly defuse the situation. Despite sharing a living space and having grown to somewhat understand each other; fights – both verbal and physical – still broke out between the pair. Grimmjow had a spitfire temper that could be triggered by the most mundane things, and although Ichigo had be tasked with helping Grimmjow integrate in the world of the living; his patience only lasted so long. So they'd argue. They'd fight. They'd go through patches of determinedly ignoring each other and silent hostility before returning to speaking again. And then then could go weeks on somewhat friendly terms until something stupid sent Grimmjow seeing red. Ichigo was convinced Grimmjow could start a fight with his own shadow.

"Hey hey hey!" Ichigo scurried backwards holding his hands up in surrender, deciding that today he wouldn't allow this one to turn into a punch-up. One of them had to be the mature one after all and it certainly wasn't going to be Grimmjow. "It's a joke okay? People do this all the time; it's called a snowball fight."

"Good. I'm in the mood for a fight now," Grimmjow growled at him, stalking closer with no intention of stopping. You had to be very careful with jokes around Grimmjow; he could be incredibly touchy and sometimes even the most innocent thing could set of his temper.

"Not _that_ kind of fight. No punching –"

" _What_ kind of fuckin' fight involves no punching?"

"A _snowball_ fight."

"Fine, I can kick you then."

" _No_ kicking either!"

"Head-butt –"

" _No_! Just stop okay?" With some fortune Grimmjow ceased his prowling just as Ichigo's back hit the wall of the clinic but was still receiving a glare that could make small children cry. "Just – just watch." His hands were still raised defensively and he didn't quite dare take his eyes away from Grimmjow, but Ichigo crouched and when (half) certain that Grimmjow wasn't going to strangle him the moment he lowered his guard; he slowly began to form another snowball.

He held it up when he was finished for Grimmjow to see. "See?" And then he threw it towards Grimmjow who, prepared this time, blocked it with his forearm before it hit his face. He was still scowling when he lowered his arm but he didn't look quite so _murderous_ now. There was a chance Ichigo could still get out of this with no bodily harm.

"It's just meant for fun, alright?"

However Grimmjow's reaction was completely lost on Ichigo as he was pelted with snow in the side of the face.

"Bullseye."

Ichigo spluttered and stumbled against the wall frantically wiping snow from his face. "What the hell? _Karin!_ "

Too focused on shifting Grimmjow's focus away from bloodshed, Ichigo hadn't even noticed his younger sister join them. Her uninterested expression was perfectly in place; only the slightest twitch of her lips gave away her amusement.

"It's just meant for fun, Ichigo."

"You – _HEY!_ "

Snow pelted him in the other cheek this time and Ichigo flailed almost losing his balance.

"Yeah you're right. This is fun actually," Grimmjow commented as he formed another snowball and grinned evilly. Ichigo wiped his face with the back of his gloved hand, looking back and forth from Grimmjow to Karin – who had her own snowball at the ready – and prepared for the assault.

They were a strange pair, Grimmjow and Karin. Ichigo couldn't really make out if they liked each other or not. Mostly they were indifferent and didn't speak to each other that much, although Karin held that attitude with many people, but there had been moments of tension between them when Ichigo wondered if they were about to butt heads. Both Karin and Yuzu had been briefed on Grimmjow's _situation,_ and while Yuzu had done everything to make Grimmjow feel welcome; Karin had kept her distance. Watching and judging in silence. And Grimmjow had not been ignorant of this. At times he simply ignored her, and at others he glared back, daring her to make a comment. Had he not received firm words from Ichigo – and Isshin, he suspected – Grimmjow probably would have snapped at her by now.

Despite the perceived hostility, there were times when they came to mutual understandings. And it usually involved harassing Ichigo. Like now, for example.

"Two against one is a little unfair," Ichigo said before shooting Grimmjow a challenging look, "can't take me on without my little sister's help?"

"I'll be on your team Ichi-nii!" Yuzu's determined voice called. She came scurrying out through the gate, adjusting the pink bobble hat on her head. Seizing a handful of snow from the ground, she rolled it up and threw it at Karin. And missed.

Ichigo could only smile weakly.

"Game on then," Karin said, throwing her snowball at Yuzu, her twin shielding her face and squealing. Ichigo ducked quickly to avoid the snowball Grimmjow aimed at his head. He grasped a handful of snow darting to the left, moulding it and throwing it at Grimmjow, who dodged it easily and threw one back still grinning wildly. They moved down onto the uninhabited street - certain they wouldn't have to worry about traffic on a day like this - circling each other and ducking behind parked cars. He could hear his sisters laughing as they raced around somewhere and he darted around the other side of a car to put some distance between himself and Grimmjow, who was beginning to think that the bigger the snowball the better. The one he was currently holding was around the size of a soccer ball, densely packed together and waiting to be smashed over Ichigo's head if the wicked grin on Grimmjow's face was anything to go by.

 _He's determined to hit me with it_ , he thought as he threw several snowballs at Grimmjow, who ducked and dodged, but never made an attempt to attack back. Instead he stalked Ichigo around the car, waiting until he got close enough so he could get that perfectly clear shot with nothing blocking it. Ichigo waited until Grimmjow was on the sidewalk, separated by one of the neighbour's cars, before he shot off back up the road towards his house.

"Ichi-nii! Watch out!"

He turned just in time to see Grimmjow's oversized snowball hurtling towards his face, and – with honed reflexes – dodged at the last moment. It whizzed just past his left ear by a few inches as he staggered in the snow, catching himself in time to see it smash into the ground and crumble into several pieces.

Grimmjow was stood a few metres away, looking extremely sour and disappointed that his master snowball had not hit its target. Ichigo could only smirk and feel relief they were back on even ground now. He swopped low and gathered a handful of snow, moulded it and then threw it at Grimmjow. It was blocked easily. But the second snowball thrown unexpectedly at him from the side hit him squarely in the cheek.

"Gottcha!" Yuzu cheered, throwing her hands up in delight. The tip of her nose and cheeks were pink in the cold, her bobble hat had shifted and now sat askew atop her head. She looked delighted to have got a hit in as Ichigo imagined Karin had probably destroyed her in their own snowball fight so far. She faltered, however, when Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at her. With a squeak, Yuzu darted off and Grimmjow shot after her, grabbing a handful of snow and completely forgetting about Ichigo.

He had a moment to catch his breath before he caught sight of another snowball heading his way from the corner of his eye. He side-stepped it quickly and found Karin staring at him rather impassively. Somewhere behind him he could hear Yuzu torn between laughing and shrieking and he wondered what an earth Grimmjow was doing to torture her. He thinks he should probably go and save her but there was a gleam in Karin's eyes that said _you're not going anywhere_.

Both of them snatched snow from the ground and launched it at each other; Karin had aim as good as Grimmjow did but at least Ichigo didn't have to worry that she might put _rocks_ in her snowballs. Karin moved closer and Ichigo backed up, keeping distance between them, when he saw Grimmjow returning to the fold. Yuzu had, predictably, been defeated, and Grimmjow was smirking at the opportunity to knock Ichigo down with her. Faced with two opponents, Ichigo continued to back up as he weighed his best options.

He could surrender; a decision he crushed as soon as it popped in his head. Even if it was just a snowball fight, Grimmjow would never let him live down that kind of submission. It was better to go down fighting.

Unfortunately for him, at that moment Ichigo's heel caught the kerb of the sidewalk, hidden beneath several inches of snow, and all he saw was blue sky breaking between grey clouds before slamming onto his back; the air rushing out of him in a broken gasp.

He groaned pathetically, the sound of Karin's laughter in the air before a shadow fell over him. He saw a flash of blue and a toothy smile before an avalanche of snow dropped straight over his face. Cold assaulted him and he spluttered wildly, swiping the snow away from his face.

"Looking good, Kurosaki," Grimmjow sniggered, pleased to have finally got him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and towered over Ichigo's flustered form. He felt smugness over his little victory but also genuine enjoyment and it showed on his face.

Ichigo hadn't expected his breath to catch in his throat. He had been thrashing and scowling as he flung snow off his face, his vision clearing to see Grimmjow's looming figure and he felt momentary panic that this wasn't over, that Grimmjow was still out to get him. But then he saw his face. The crinkle in the corner of his eye and the smooth curve of his lips, parted to show just a sliver of white teeth. It wasn't quite Grimmjow's trademark smirk; there was something far gentler about it, something more tame and approachable.

And Ichigo found himself just staring. His strong jawline and defined features. His incredibly blue eyes and unruly strands of hair reaching from beneath his hat. All of him mixed with a smile more pacific than he had ever adorned before. Ichigo was taken back by just how handsome Grimmjow was. A man who he had slept in close quarters with and seen in every state of undress and he had never before recognised how attractive he was. Maybe it was the lack of murderous intent, but whatever it was Ichigo realised he didn't want to look away.

 _Oh no no no_ , he scolded himself as a faint blush began creeping up his neck, threatening to reveal itself from behind his scarf. _Don't you dare think about him like that._

"Give up?" Grimmjow asked, and Ichigo hated the way that rough, teasing voice sent a shiver down his spine in a not so unpleasant way. With a huff he pushed himself into a sitting position, hiding the blush that had dared crawl onto his face, and scowled when he felt small clumps of snow had managed to sneak beneath his scarf and now were gliding down the front of his shirt. His rear end was wet too now he noticed with a grimace.

"You're an ass," Ichigo said simply as he climbed to his feet. Grimmjow practically beamed at the insult. Trust him to take pride in being an ass. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to studying now that you've had your fun."

"You really are giving up," Grimmjow stated with an edge of disbelief to his tone.

"Just because it's a snow day doesn't mean I can slack off." It wasn't entirely a lie; he _did_ need to study after his abysmal attendance record over the past couple of years. Although the idea of getting into some warm dry clothes and escaping Grimmjow's stupidly attractive face (and also coming to terms with that fact that he found Grimmjow's face to be attractive _in peace_ ) was appealing.

"Sore loser."

"You won't bait me!" Ichigo called over his shoulder as he pushed open the gate leading to their house.

"Ah leave him be."

"We can make a snowman! Do you want to help, Grimmjow?"

"A snowman?" Grimmjow's confused voice was the last thing Ichigo heard before shutting the front door behind him.

* * *

It was almost two hours later when Ichigo decided to take a break from his studying; studying which had gone dreadful so far. Between each sentence he read his mind had wandered back to blue eyes and that small boyish smile.

 _Stupid Grimmjow._

Ichig rubbed his eyes as he trudged from his room. He was distracted and somewhat pissed at the reasoning for his distraction. It wasn't every day that your once sworn enemy turned reluctant roommate turned awkward friend (that might be pushing it) could suddenly make you blush with just a smile. Maybe it was a one off. He _hoped_ it was just a one off.

In the kitchen, Ichigo found his father stood over by the large back windows, observing the garden with a cup of coffee in one hand and a thoughtful look upon his face. He wanted to make a comment about the serious expression but decided against it and opted to enjoy the silence while it lasted, which – knowing his father – wouldn't be long.

And rightly predicted just as Ichigo opened to fridge to pick out a snack, Isshin spoke, but not as he imagined he would.

"You've done a good job with him."

Ichigo glanced around the fridge door at his father's words. They had been spoken calmly and relaxed without a glance in his direction. Isshin continued to stare out of the window, sipping his coffee.

"Huh?" Was all Ichigo managed to say.

Isshin turned his head a fraction to catch his son's eyes for a very brief moment for motioning out through the window with a nod of his head. Curious, Ichigo closed the refrigerator and wandered to his dad's side. His eyebrows were pulled together, wondering if this was some act before his dad launched one of his ridiculous surprise attacks. From past experience he had plenty reason to be wary, but he couldn't deny there was something a touch different about the way Isshin was holding himself. He held his mug idly in front of his face with one hand, the other tucked into the pocket of his white medical coat, and a tiny contented smile playing on the corner of his lips. If anything it reminded Ichigo of the way he had stood in front of Masaki's grave, if the cup had been a cigarette that is.

The sight that welcomed him was one of complete astonishment. As the same as last night, the frown dropped from his face and any words died in his throat as his lips parted soundlessly.

Towards the back of their yard was one of the largest snowmen Ichigo had ever seen. But that wasn't the cause of his surprise. His sister, Yuzu, was currently holding what he assumed was to be the 'head' of the snowman in place on the body…

…While sat on Grimmjow's shoulders.

He couldn't decide if this was more surreal than the early hours of that morning when Grimmjow had watched the snowfall with childlike wonder. Neither scene had Ichigo ever expected to witness but here they were. They were turned mostly away from the window but Ichigo could still see their cold cheeks flushed pink amid the new snowfall and wind. On the other side of the snowman stood a small stepladder, reaching midway up its 'body'. The snowman itself, Ichigo noticed, was actually taller than Grimmjow was and it seemed most of the snow in the garden had been used in its creation.

Karin suddenly appeared from the side of the house with an armful of snow she had obviously collected from elsewhere. She carefully climbed the steps of the ladder until she was at the top and Yuzu took a handful of the snow she had gathered and began to gently pat it down around the base of the 'head' to secure it to the 'body'. Ichigo didn't miss how Grimmjow bent his knees and stooped a little lower to give her better access. Or how he held the 'head' in place so Yuzu would be able to use both hands.

 _Who would have ever thought?_

This kind of gentleness to come from one of the most aggressive arrancars in Aizen's army had been unimaginable, to Ichigo and everyone else. He wondered if Grimmjow had any idea just how human he looked right now. From what he could see, Grimmjow seemed to be half frowning but nonetheless a willing participant in the building of the snowman. Maybe he was confused by this game, as he had been with snow angel or snowball fight, but still curious to see the finished result. Or maybe the frown was permanently etched into his features after centuries of fighting?

The same ache he felt in his chest last night made itself known as Ichigo realised he wanted to see more of _this_ Grimmjow. He didn't want to scrub away Grimmjow's personality; the unruliness, the ferocity, confidence and wildness that he exerted made such an integral part of who he was and Ichigo honestly wouldn't want to see that gone forever. Yet… he wanted _more_ of this visual proof that there was more to the man than the fighter. That he wasn't a hollow without a heart and he could see he had another opportunity at life.

He wanted Grimmjow to keep surprising him.

He was shook from his musing when the phone in clinic began to ring. Isshin made a soft noise in his throat and tipped his head back to drain the rest of his coffee from his mug before placing it in the sink and making his way to leave. As he walked past Ichigo, he paused for a split second before clapping Ichigo solidly in the center of his back with his large palm.

Ichigo fell forward from the force of the blow, catching himself awkwardly on his forearms to save his face from planting into the countertop.

"Keep up the good work, son!" Isshin boomed positively, punching his first into the air as he marched towards his clinic. Ichigo scowled at his back. Trust his dad to ruin the moment.

With a sigh, Ichigo raised his palm to cradle his chin, returning his gaze to the scene outside. Karin had hurried off to collect more snow and Yuzu was shaping the 'head' of the snowman, smoothing down any lumps and bumps. She seemed to be chatting enthusiastically to Grimmjow who answered occasionally with a few words but otherwise rather subdued. His hands rested gently on Yuzu's knees, keeping her balanced and secure. Karin came back again, scaling the ladder with her arms filled with snow and presenting it to Yuzu. The sisters began to talk between them and Grimmjow's attention strayed from the snowman in front of him until his eyes found the window and Ichigo on the other side.

Ichigo didn't change his expression even went meeting Grimmjow's stare. He remained motionless, simply observing the scene presented to him with tranquillity. Grimmjow didn't react particularly negative upon seeing him. His eyebrows furrowing with only mild annoyance but otherwise he was unbothered. No hostility or dislike towards him, the twins, or the game they were playing. He possibly wondered how long he had been watched for. But Grimmjow didn't act like he held any shame or embarrassment for being involved in the girl's fun. Maybe he didn't realise what uncharacteristic behaviour this was for himself; how _human_ it was. Or maybe he did and was secretly enjoying another moment life in the human world had offered him.

Ichigo suspected it was more of one than the other.

He was suddenly drawn to the movement of Grimmjow's right hand, the one closest to Ichigo. Without his expression breaking once, he gradually lifted it up from Yuzu's knee in a bored and idle manner, the back of his hand facing the window…

…And slowly raised his middle finger.

Ichigo's face broke into a smile at that, chuckling out loud and noting how Grimmjow's lips quirked up at the edges as well. He pushed himself up straight and gave a sarcastic wave of his fingers before backing away from the window and heading back to his room; his original plan of acquiring a snack long forgotten. The exchange had been playful and Ichigo felt extremely pleased. They had come such a long way. _Grimmjow_ had come such a long way. Once upon a time Ichigo would not had dreamed of letting Grimmjow set foot near his house or his sisters especially. He would have butchered him before allowing him to endanger them. For a long time since their initial meeting Ichigo had despised Grimmjow for hurting his friends, beating him in combat and humiliating him. He was a ruthless enemy who needed defeating along with the rest of Aizen's army. That was unntil their battle in Hueco Mundo, when Ichigo finaly cut Grimmjow down, when he realised he never wanted him dead. He had never really wanted to kill anyone but it had been more than that with Grimmjow. He wanted to prove himself - his strength - to the arrancar; that _his_ way of thinking was more powerful than Grimmjow's belief that Shinigamis and Hollows were destined to always fight and kill each other.

He wanted Grimmjow to understand him as he had begun to understand Grimmjow.

He had been surprised at the relief he felt when he learned Grimmjow had survived, but he hadn't been expecting or particularly welcoming to him coming to live with his family. Even stripped of his zampakuto and spiritual powers, Grimmjow could still cause havoc. He may not have been a threat to the Shinigami or other spiritually aware people but compared to the average human he was still undoubtedly strong. There had been firm words, stern lectures and even outright threats to Grimmjow's life if he were to cause any chaos. And Grimmjow wasn't stupid despite his ignorance of the human world. He valued his life and the chance to live and fight another day. He toed the line set out for him with reluctance and snide remarks, pulling his punches when he could and making the situation as crappy for Ichigo as he possibly could. There were many times – after one of their larger fights – where Ichigo believed it was never going to work. That Grimmjow could never hope to integrate with humans; he was too raw and animalistic, set in his old ways as a hollow.

It was truly incredible to see where they were now. Sharing a room and meals, sitting in peace, and heatedly debating TV shows. Not feeling an ounce of concern leaving Grimmjow alone with his sisters. He couldn't even estimate the moment when he stopped feeling apprehensive all the time. It had been there, all day every day to begin with. He was always looking over his shoulder, checking up on Grimmjow and evaluating him. _How angry did he look? Was he keeping his hands to himself? Should he allow other people to approach him today?_ That Grimmjow had been hostile and violent. And while he was still an antagonistic bastard at times; _this_ Grimmjow also built snowmen with middle schoolers.

Ichigo flopped down in front of his desk, flicking his laptop back to life and wondering if he'd have any luck concentrating after having seen what he had. His father's words – _you've done a good job with him_ – playing over in his head. He didn't want to brag; he didn't even want to view Grimmjow as some kind of _task_ or _project_ he had complete. Yet he couldn't quite help feeling a bit of pride for having been there to assist in Grimmjow's change.

* * *

It was an hour or so later when Grimmjow kicked open his bedroom door pulling the hooded jumper he wore over his head; his jacket, hat, gloves and scarf having already been discarded somewhere else.

"Have fun?" Ichigo asked around a pen he was chewing on, not taking his eyes of the screen in front of him. Grimmjow grunted something affirmative back as him, throwing the jumper on the floor and dropping onto Ichigo's bed.

"They used buttons to make eyes and a mouth for it," Grimmjow said suddenly, and Ichigo turned to find he was staring at him rather intently. "And a carrot for its nose."

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, not really knowing how else he was expected to respond.

"They put clothes on it," Grimmjow said seriously.

Ichigo nodded his head, "yeah."

"That's normal?"

"Yeah."

"You humans are weird," Grimmjow huffed with a shake of his head.

"But you didn't hate it." Ichigo pointed out with a little smirk.

Grimmjow shrugged. "It was alright," he said, his voice hiding something that Ichigo couldn't quite pick up on. He gestured out the window "Snow… it's alright, y'know?"

 _He possibly loved it_ , Ichigo thought examining Grimmjow as subtly as he could. He turned back to his laptop and chewed the tip of his pen thoughtfully. "So you've experienced summer, autumn and winter. Next it spring, so that'll be… cherry blossoms."

"Cherry blossom?"

"Mhhm. Cherry blossom season is usually March here, but it can be in April too," Ichigo explained, "everybody gets together for Hanami, cherry blossom viewing. It's like a festival to welcome spring. I usually go with my family and meet up with some of my friends and we have food and drinks under the trees. It is pretty amazing to look at; people come from all over the world to see the cherry blossoms in Japan."

"Huh. So when's that again?" Grimmjow asked.

"March, a couple of months yet," Ichigo said, smiling as Grimmjow seemed irritated by the length of time he'd have to wait to see this new thing. Always impatient and wanting everything straight away. But he couldn't deny he was excited for the Sakura bloom now as well. He looked forward to seeing Grimmjow react to the sight of the streets and sidewalks covered in thousands of pink petals. Sitting beneath the trees during Hanami with good food and good company was a pleasure that the young and old delighted in.

Resting his cheek on his knuckles, Ichigo took his eyes away from his screen once more, focusing on Grimmjow who was looking out of the window. It was late afternoon and the sky was already turning an orangey pink, the sun lowering and bathing Grimmjow in its dying rays.

He wondered what Grimmjow would look like with cherry blossoms in his hair on a spring evening.

The thought struck him so quickly he didn't have time to stop it, but Ichigo immediately averted his eyes as his cheek began to feel warm against his fingers.

 _No more of that_ , he scorned himself.

The room became silent aside from the occasional tapping of keys from the laptop and the two shared the quiet in relative content. Today had been one of their peaceful days. They could be few and far between - as much as expected with two hot-headed and stubborn men living in such close quarters. But Ichigo felt assured that they would be seeing more of them sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **How do you do endings? I clearly don't know.**

 **I'm not sure if this whole thing is too fluffy to be considered " _in character_." But fuck it.**

 **I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I did not mean for it to take this long. I didn't even mean for it to be _this_ long. I just kept adding little bits and expanding on others here and there...  
But thank you for your patience and I hope you liked it! I'll write more of these too soon enough.**


End file.
